Komishinara
Komishinara is a girl belonging the the beautiful and divine race known as the Amatsuotome . She has lived for hundreds of hundreds of years and has now taken residence in the peaceful Karakura Town. Currently, she has befriended the young man Ren Hirako after their encounter due to the threat on Karakura Town. Appearance Like most of the Amatsuotome she is extremely beautiful. She is divine and very elegant, even in battle, she shows beautiful and graceful moves that make all who watch in awe and disbelief. She is a yellow haired girl with big blue eyes that cover up a large portion of her face and are much bigger conpared to the rest of her face. She has a slender body, and despite her unusual amount of strength, she is very skinny. Also worth mentioning she has extremely long ears, that nearly reach her shoulders. As for the rest of her body, she is very well endowed and has a very curvacious body. She is a voluptuous beauty, that proves very attractive to others. Being very shy about her body she is very ignorant about her body. For a shy girl like her she has big breasts that are bigger than her head. When meeting Ren Hirako he took an immediate liking to her because of this. Her attire consists of a long light green outfit that compliments her eyes very well and also show off her legs. Commonly she will wear a white or yellow cape that she ties around her waist. She seems to not wear shoes, and also is mostly seen in a forest caring for small and weak animals. Personality Despite her beautiful appearance, and well rounded body she is very shy, especially when it comes to her body. Also she is at times very ignorant, or a little slow. Being shocked by very small things such as a butterfly or a small insect. At times her stupidity comes as a annoyance to some but makes for a comical scene. It is also stated by Ren Hirako that she acts as a mother figure and guardian to the animals in the forest. At mention of her body in anyway she will hide her face and body out of shyness. Despite being very timid and kind she will speak her mind, adespite her being illiterate. Despite Ren's constant perverted actions with her she has taken a liking to him, and does care for him much more than just a friend would. Living hundreds of years it is truly a mystery why she is illiterate or even shy about her body. She also fears battling with others and much rather just care for what she loves. Being very peaceful and even somewhat of a pacifist, if approached and forced into a confrontation, she will battle. In battle she brings out a angrier much more and outspoken self that she refers to as Inner Kishi. It is also known that this is actually a split personality, and can even repel mind, and hypnosis based attacks. She usually will sceam out random exclamations that have no relation to the situation at hand. Those phrases usually being "Oh Yeah!" and "Hell Yes!" Inner Kishi Komishinara When pushed to the absolute edge, or otherwise angered so much, Komishinara almost entirely becomes a different person. A person which she dubs Evil Komishinara or what Ren calls a'' "beautiful witch". She becomes hasty, and rash even more so that Ren. Not as much as an angry person but more quick to choose. With that she does think at a fast pace, and very rapidly. Along with her outrageous outbursts in battle she can prove quite difficult due to this. Along with her hasty decision making and her unusual outbursts make her appear to have a split personality. Which most likely is the case and because of that she is immune to hypnotic based attacks as well as illusions.It seems that she can be quickly calmed by Ren, as seen when he places his head on her head. Also, while exhibiting this kind of behavior she will go through sudden mood changes, that react appropriately for the situation at hand. These quick changes happen in what seem like flashes and can be so drastic that she breaks out sobbing or begins to attack innocents at random. History Synopsis First Mission Arc *Meeting of Twins *Ren Fight's Back *The Anticipated Match! Ren vs Ryuunosuke *Goddess of Amatsuotome *Beauty for the Beholder! A Return to Paradise *Illusions vs Demons Meeting Arc ''(Main Article:Bleach Trinity) * Powers & Abilities Overwhelming Beauty: Being a Amatsuotome, she has deadly beauty that can be used to decieve and trick male and female enemies into giving away vital secrets. Immortality: As an Amatsuotome she herself has immortality through eternal youth, the ability to live forever, without showing any signs of aging. However she has need for food, water, or even sleep, things that a normal person would get on a regular basis. Enhanced Strength: She has shown tremendous strength. In terms of raw strenght she is on a entirely different level. Being insanely strong but because of her appearance that is commonly overlooked. She has shown enough strength to be able to carry Rozeluxe and Ren to a cafe with ease and still have enough time to heal them and order food for them. Regeneration: She has the ability of regenerate limbs, blood and even lossed organs if she is given enough time. Unlike most of her race she has the unique ability to heal nature, restoring dead trees and plants, and even able to nurture a small animal back to life. She also has ability to heal humans, as seen when she was healing Ren. Nature Manipulation: Her abilty to use nature, in any way she desires. She is able to summon trees from the ground and even control vines and branches to wrap around and capture and attack enemies. Also by utilzing her photokinesis abilties along with her nature manipulation she is able to increase sunlight and make an artificial sun, in which she uses in battle. *'Taiyō' (太陽, Sun): By combining her photokinesis along with her powerful abilty to manipulate nature she can create an artificial sun. In raising her hands a large orb of light forms in the sky creating powerful solar rays and increasing the thickness and power of all earth based attacks including grass, branches and trees. The artificial sun lasts aslong as she desires and also fades when she chooses. The intensity of the light seems to be able to block a person's view and allows her to time to attack, evade and escape. Also being enough to prevent enemy attacks. Photokinesis: She has a unique ability that allows her to create light from her body and use it as an offensive based attack, mostly projectile based blasts that she fires from her fists. The light blasts that she launcheds seems to be extremely powerful, able to blow crowds of enemies away with ease and also seem to be drastically increased during the daytime. Lately she has been assisting Ren in his own abiltiy to control and manipulate light to a certain degree. Seijou Quotes Category:Female Category:Amatsuotome